prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Akaoni
, together with Wolfrun and Majorina, are the three commanders of Bad End Kingdom. His appearance is based on red ogres in Japanese folklore. He ends his sentence by saying "~oni". Appearance Akaoni resembles a typical red ogre from Japanese folktales, with red skin, horns, fangs, and pointed ears. He is dressed in coarse brown cloth and tigerskin with leather belts. In terms of size, he is the largest of the 3 Bad End Kingdom commanders, towering over the Pretty Cure. He gets annoyed at Peace for constantly changing her hand signs (to which he constantly loses) during her motto. His target would always be Cure Peace because she is the crybaby in the group, but when Akaoni fight Cure Peace, he always lose. History First Appearance He first appeared in Episode 3 of Smile Pretty Cure, where he was working on his club before mocking Wolfrun for his failures and leave Bad End Kingdom to go to earth. On Earth, he spots Yayoi leaving the school from the cruel insults about her art. When she was now alone, Akaoni surprises her and teases her on being weak hurting her feelings. He summons the Bad End spell sucking Yayoi's Bad Energy. Miyuki and Akane were looking for Yayoi and found her under the spell. Candy reconizes him and Akaoni attacks them using his club. Yayoi's poster flew on Akaoni's face and crushes it causing Miyuki and Akane to get angry. He turns the ruined poster into an Akanbe and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cures fight but used their attacks too early because the attacks didn't have enough spirit and now they're tired. Akaoni took the chance to attack them. Akaoni tells them that hard work will lead you to being weak, but Cure Happy counters it saying it is not pointless, causing Yayoi to wake up from the spell. Seeing her friends down, she gathers up her courage and gaurds her friends. Akaoni mocks her that she shouldn't be here, but Yayoi tells him she may be a crybaby, but couldn't let him hurt her friends who gave her courage. A beam of light hits her and transforms her into Cure Peace. Akaoni was shocked now that there are 3 Pretty Cures. ''However, Peace instead ran away from the monster and cries. But in irony, Peace's tears and emotions turned into a weapon, Peace Thunder shocking the Akanbe, purifying it and Akaoni in dismay retreats. Pierrot's Revival Commanders Rebirth After the battle and the Pretty Cures left Bad End Kingdom, Joker miraculously survived and went to visit the 3 commanders dead bodies before reviving them and welcomes them. When they remembered the last battle against the Pretty Cures, they were angry and wanted to fight again. Joker introduces them the Super Akanbe, combined by 2 noses and very powerful than an normal one. Wolfrun volunteer to use it before Joker giving him warnings about the Super Akanbe. Personality He is brutish but look serious. He always scolded by Majorina for messing her invention. He dislike having his pant dirty. Abilities Akaoni can use his metal staff to create strong gusts of wind. It is as yet unknown whether he uses it in physical combat as well. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Akaoni can darken a blank page of his Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a red sky and dark red clouds, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Akaoni collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Pierrot. He can also create Akanbe monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Cure Decor piece within. Etymology is translated to "red ogre". Trivia *He is shown to have a fondness for freshly-cleaned pants, and hates getting them dirty. *The Bad End alternate reality Akaoni creates has a red sky. *Akaoni's voice actor provided the voice of Binky the Clown in the Japanese dub of the animated TV show "Garfield and Friends". Coincidently, the Akanbe monsters resemble clowns. *He seems to love the beach and great at surfing shown in SmPC25. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Mascots